


the thinner the air

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brief mention of sex trafficking, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom, Sexual Content, drops some シスネハ, set post-SoR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Late at night, Nehan welcomes visitor in his makeshift infirmary in Stardust Town.
Relationships: Nehan & Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Nehan/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	the thinner the air

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to the dear, anika ( twitter: @dydroit/ao3: FreeTheSoul ) who helped with prof-reading!

Being alive was not so bad, Nehan thought.

He was urged to be patient, and how much patience did someone who desperately clung to life for the sake of revenge have? After coming back, on most days Nehan would say it was just enough to at least _try._ Little by little, pieces of his broken life were starting to come together. Thanks to Mugen and the children – he was given enough of a reason to _want_ to try.

Meanwhile, the room he was living in was turned into a small infirmary for the people of Stardust Town. Quatre had been wary of Nehan at first, not trusting him due to his past position in the Magasin family. Esser was more pragmatic about it, asking him whether he could help the children still suffering because of Serenity Heaven.

Regardless of her request, Nehan wanted to cure them – he wished to redeem himself, but also to _help_ them. The twins didn’t show much gratitude, not that he ever wanted it, but Nehan was content with the knowledge that his talents were used for _good_ for once.

“Nehan have fun?” Mugen often asked him. The giant was the most frequent visitor despite also being the healthiest in Stardust Town.

“Yes.” Nehan smiled back at him and sometimes followed up with a small errand for him. To go for supplies or to check on how so and so was doing.

Days after day and night after night, Nehan spent his time caring for the children. From treating minor things such as scratches and bruises caused during playtime to nursing the ones still suffering from withdrawal, Nehan found a sense of peace and stability in his life.

The only disturbance to this peace was whenever he saw a particular ship fly by. _That crew_ often visited and that also meant that _Six_ was as well.

In regards to Six, things were in a state of cease fire. His hatred for the man had simmered down to numb apathy and, although Nehan was far from enjoying his presence, at the very least he could tolerate him enough to be civil.

Meanwhile, Six knew well enough to not go and poke the bear, and instead settled for secondhand accounts on whether Nehan was fine or not. Usually via Mugen. 

Such was the carefully maintained balance between them, until one night, while Nehan was finishing up with the clean-up, his ears perked up upon hearing a quiet knock on the door. Nehan’s eyes darted towards the door just in time to see a very hesitant Six poke his head in.

Nehan’s frown deepened. _Formally_ , he wasn’t a doctor, thus not bound by a Hippocratic oath, but when tasked with managing the infirmary he was told by the twins to treat _everyone_.

“…I will leave,” Six said, one hand still gripping the door’s handle. “The captain worries too much and I’m certain it’s nothing major enough to warrant—”

“Come in. State your ailments.” Nehan ordered with a firm tone. It was the same tone he used whenever he ordered around the thugs back at the Magasin.

Six nodded slowly and timidly walked in.

“Have a seat.” Nehan pointed towards the general direction of the desk positioned in the deep corner of the room and then took off his jacket, throwing it on the bed. When he turned back, Six was obediently seated, but he was sitting on one of the smaller chairs meant for children.

It looked almost comical, but Nehan didn’t have the urge to laugh.

“Take your mask off.” Nehan said instead.

“My mask?” Six folded his arms in a defensive gesture. “What relevance does my mask have?”

“I need to take your temperature.” Nehan rubbed the back of his neck, beginning to feel too tired from the whole ordeal. 

Six stilled and his ears twitched nervously, before the Eternal relented and, hesitantly, took his mask off and reached to put it on the desk. Nehan had seen his face once before so seeing it again had lost its novelty, but the other man was avoiding eye contact, his gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

Wordlessly, Nehan approached him. Six’s lower lip quivered, his ears were flat against his head, but he managed to remain calm as Nehan touched his forehead with the back of his hand to measure his temperature.

“By the way, masks and weapons are banned in this room.” Nehan commented as he finished and moved to lean against the desk, hands in his pockets.

The red on Six’s cheeks deepened.

“…I’m sorry.”

“Your forehead is warm, but it’s not a fever. So…” Nehan cleared his throat. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“We…We were gathering information in a sketchy part of town,” Six started explaining. “I had a feeling… call it instinct, that someone slipped something in the captain’s drink, so I asked to drink it first...”

“How very noble of you,” Nehan mumbled lowly.

“…It’s safer for me to drink first, because in Karm there was poison resistance training an—” 

“I know.” His expression was bored as he interrupted Six.

“Right… Well.” Six adjusted in his seat and continued with the explanation and symptoms. Nehan listened to him carefully, trying to plan how to proceed with the treatment until Six mentioned a few very specific symptoms that brought Nehan pause.

“Discomfort in your stomach, you said?”

“W-well…Yes, a bit lower, actually.” Six was fidgeting in his seat. Nehan blinked at him.

“You said the taste was sweet…” Nehan’s words trailed off. “For example, well…”

There was a particular drug the Magasin used. It was popular when it came to sex trafficking and it was meant to make the victim willing and pacified. Although Nehan wasn’t the one to develop it, as the former Pharmaceutical Chief of Magasin, he knew it well enough to tell by the very obvious signs that Six had ingested it.

_I’m honestly surprised you haven’t lost your mind because of the drug. A true testimony to your birthright, I suppose_. He decided to keep the comment to himself.

Six’s ears twitched nervously, still waiting for the answer, but instead Nehan gave him a blank look.

“…Nehan?”

“You have an erection, don’t you?” Nehan asked him bluntly,

“…H-huh?” Six stiffened in his seat, his face a deep shade of red.

“For how long?” Despite Six’s distress, the other Erune continued speaking calmly.

“At least since…Hey, wait a minute!” Six moved to stand up, but Nehan reached out and put a hand in front of his chest, gesturing for him to sit down. Six obeyed.

“You can, for example, just wait it out. With that body of yours, even if you don’t do anything, you’ll recover within a few days.”

“D-days?!” Six squeaked and Nehan shrugged dismissively.

“But you don’t have that, do you? The crew’s going to leave tomorrow…” Nehan looked towards him in thought for long enough for Six to start fidgeting in his seat again. “Take your pants off. I’ll help you relieve it.”

The color drained from Six’s face and he could do nothing more than just stare blankly at him.

“Nehan, you…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to this sort of thing.”

“…But!” Six swallowed hard at the implication.

“You’re being difficult.”

“Absolutely not...!” Six continued protesting, his voice growing higher in pitch.

Nehan sighed deeply and reached out a hand, running it through Six’s hair in an attempt to calm him down as he began absently rubbing his fingertips at the base of his ear. The other Erune was momentarily pacified by the petting, bumping his head into it to extend the touch further. He eventually snapped out of it and abruptly jumped back to his feet.

"As I thought..." Nehan said dryly. "Well, do you want help or not?"

"I’m fine… I don’t need help!" Six tried to make his voice sound firmer, but it was obvious he was getting too agitated, breathing labored. He had tried to repress and bury the discomfort to the bottom of his mind, but Nehan’s words just revived the _longing_. 

“This isn’t a matter whether you need help or not, because you clearly do.” Nehan scolded him, which caused Six’s ears to lower again. “I’m asking you whether you want help.”

Six remained still for a very long time, the internal turmoil of a storm brewing in his heart until his stance relaxed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He directed his guilty expression towards the floor.

“...Y-yes… please.”

“Good.”

Nehan gave a content hum at his apparent victory. Six’s eyes followed him carefully, cautiously as Nehan walked behind him and towards a nearby counter used to store supplies.

“But first, I have to—” Nehan’s words were interrupted when Six suddenly bumped into him, hugging him from behind. The Eternal wrapped his hands around Nehan’s waist firmly, pulling him closer, his groin against his ass. Since Nehan was only slightly taller than him, Six bent over slightly to bury his face in Nehan’s back. 

_There’s a bed,_ Nehan wanted to comment, but instead smiled wryly. He tried to move and see if he could pry Six off of him, but the man refused to let go. At the same time, however, he wasn’t doing anything more than just clinging to him. 

With a crooked smile on his face, Nehan _grinded_ back against Six’s crotch. The Eternal let out an audible whine, his cheeks flushed a deep red from the stimulation.

“Just from this…?” Nehan tried to turn his head and look back, only to notice that Six was shaking as he gripped him. Six turned his head sideways, letting it lean against Nehan’s shoulder. Nehan huffed.

“Perhaps... this was also fate,” he said in a low tone. There was a mild sense of disgust and pity, but Nehan reasoned with himself that he had been through worse. This was nothing more than satisfying a physical need and fulfilling an obligation, he told himself.

“Nehan…” Six mumbled his name, with a heated look in his eyes. “This doesn’t have to be your responsibility…”

“You’re being too noisy.” Nehan grinded against him again, causing Six to bite his lower lip in an effort to hold back his moans. The grip weakened, only a little bit and Nehan used the opportunity to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and underwear slightly – enough to give access.

“Come on, your turn.” He urged Six calmly. The Eternal nodded slowly and while trying to pull down his own pants, Nehan quickly pulled out a small bottle from the cabinet.

“Is this… medicine?” Six eyed it suspiciously, still holding onto Nehan with one hand.

“This isn’t for drinking.” Nehan poured a generous amount on his fingers and reached back. His fingertips rubbed gently around his opening before dipping in, getting himself ready.

In the meantime, Six let one hand remain flat against Nehan’s ribs and the other slipped under his shirt. The touch wandered – fingers running up and down Nehan’s abdomen. The intimate touch made Nehan’s own cheeks warm up and his shoulders relaxed.

“Nehan…” There was a note of urgency in Six’s voice and Nehan realized that he was _pleading_.

With his free hand, Nehan patted the top of Six’s head – a reward for his patience. In return, Six pushed towards him, needy, and then, Nehan _finally_ grasped his cock, for which he received a relieved sigh. Nehan tugged gently, giving it a firm stroke before guiding it inside him.

Six’s breathing hitched, while Nehan flinched and closed one eye. He exhaled deeply, having forgotten to breathe altogether due to the pressure he felt, and tried to make himself relax. Nehan put his hands on the counter and braced himself as Six’s cock penetrated deeper.

The thrusts were slow and deep. Desperate. Nehan was starting to get riled up.

“Hurry up…” He breathed out an order. Six whined again, trying to increase speed and the hug tightened. Nehan grit his teeth – he was certain that the man was trying to squeeze the life out of him. 

“Ne… Nehan…” Breathing was difficult and tears formed at the edges of Six’s eyes – he was confused about what to think and feel, so he just let his body move on instinct.

His hands brushed over the front of Nehan’s shirt. With light, careful movement, the Eternal undid the tiny buttons, thus baring his chest. Nehan made a surprised grunt when he felt the fabric of his tie against his bare skin, finally noticing Six’s tender, wandering hands. One of them remained on his ribs again, feeling the rapid beating of his heart, while the other braced him.

Nehan licked his lower lip and grabbed Six’s hand, prying it off himself and dragging it down towards his cock. Six’s fingers hesitantly wrapped themselves around the shaft and Nehan guided Six’s hand movement until the grasp grew firmer and Six was jerking him off on his own.

“Xi… Xing.” Nehan closed his eyes and sighed deeply, losing himself to the sensation. Six pushed deeper into him and Nehan let his head hang forward. “That’s it… Good. Good boy.”

Encouraged by the praise, Six’s movement grew more energetic and Nehan used a hand to cover his mouth, lest his voice slipped out. His breathing deepened. Maintaining control was difficult. He doubted anyone would hear or see them, plus he’d lost too much to care even if they did, however he refused to show vulnerability to _Six_ of all people.

He wasn’t ready. Not yet at least.

“Nehan…” The opposite didn’t seem to be true, however. Six’s speed increased, tone desperate and gaze pleading as he called for him repeatedly. Nehan understood that Six wouldn’t last for much longer.

What happened next was quick, methodical – Nehan ordered him to pull out and Six managed just enough self-control to slide out and cried out as he climaxed, spilling on Nehan’s behind. Nehan grinded against him meekly, maintaining enough stimulation to help him through it. 

Nehan’s own orgasm followed soon afterwards, but it wasn’t as rapturous. Nehan bit down on his fist to stifle the moan as he came in Six’s hand, guided by his own.

When both of their breathing began to slow down, Nehan noted that Six was still clinging to him, tugging at his shirt weakly.

“This… will be a hassle to clean.” Nehan remarked dryly.

“Ah… I’m s-sorry.” Six’s ears lowered apologetically. He was leaning against Nehan – tired, but satisfied. “I can… help.”

“It’s fine.” He brushed it off. “For example, if I didn’t want things to get messy, I would have proposed something else.”

Six blinked and his warm cheeks heated up again at the prospect of what _something else_ could entail.

“How do you feel?” Nehan’s hands braced against the cupboard again. He’d exerted himself too much today and as the after bliss was fading he was beginning to feel the fatigue more and more.

“I feel… better. My head is clearer.”

“Alright.” There was a pause. “Then, can you let me go, please?”

Six gasped upon realizing that he was still gripping him and immediately released Nehan. He hastily fixed his pants and took a few steps back only to look away in shame once he saw the state Nehan was in – the stains, the flesh, the state of his disheveled clothes.

Nehan nonchalantly pulled his pants back up.

“If you see any problems, you can stop by tomorrow morning. Otherwise you’re fine.” Nehan explained calmly while fixing his belt. He quickly returned back to his prior stoic demeanor. Six’s ears twitched nervously.

“Right… thank you.” Six tried to appear calm and collected, despite still being very confused about what had just transpired between the two of them. Perhaps sensing his bemusement, Nehan gave him a pitying look and said.

“This was nothing more than satisfying carnal desires. Think of it as, for example, scratching an itch.” Nehan smiled wryly and Six gave him a confused look. “Well, in any case, I have to clean up and I’m certain there are better ways you want to spend your time. Good night.”

“…Good night, Nehan.” Six mumbled in reply and after a few moments of hesitation finally left.

“And… see you tomorrow,” Nehan murmured to the empty room when he noticed that Six had forgotten his mask on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I deeply appreciate your feedback!
> 
> me and a few others egged each other on twitter to produce porn content for nehan, the result is this one day madness
> 
> please send help,


End file.
